Infinity
by EssenceofMist
Summary: Max was kicked out of the flock because they thought she was a traitor. Now, 3 years later, she made a new group with five other girls. They are Infinity.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is EssenceoftheMist here. I do not own Maximum Ride sadly. Anyway, please enjoy the first chapter of the story.**

* * *

**Max POV:**

Max sat in a cage waiting for the whitecoats to come. When they did, she was yanked ou of the cage and they automatically started taking her to a testing room. Halfway down the hall though, she burst into flames. Smirking as they dropped her, she sprinted off before they could recover from their shock. Rounding a corner, she headed towards the center of the building where she was meeting up qith five other girls. Skidding to a stop, she watched as the came in one by one. They all knew each other and some way and had formed this group. Now they were escaping this School which would soon be just a pile of ash. Throwing a fireball onto a pile of boxes that had been left here by some careless whitecoat, she watched as the inferno flared up. "Let's go." Max said before running off towards the door. She didn't even have to glance back to now they were following her, mainly because Crystal reassured her mentally that they were. Reaching a door, she stepped aside so Cleo could take care of the glass door. Watching as the younger girl shifted into a lioness and broke through the glass, she thanked her using the mind connection they all shared. As they ran out of the School, they headed into the forest towards a cave they had found before hand.

* * *

**Yes it's short but I had to change it three times because of technical difficulties.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. This one is going to be longer than the first chapter and it should be better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, if I did I wouldn't have made Dylan.**

* * *

**Emerald POV:**

They arrived at the cave about thirty minutes later. There was six of them: Max, Crystal, Trixie, Cleo, Venom, and Emerald. Once they settled and quieted down, Emerald watched as Crystal pulled out six folders. "These are the files containing information about us. Max knew I got them earlier before I met up with you guys." As Crystal passed out the files, she anxiously flipped her file open. Scanning the front page, she read to the group.:

**Experiment 7894**

**Age: 12**

**Gender: Female**

**Hybrid: Human/Ruby-throated hummingbird**

**Appearence: Bright red hair, emerald green eyes, green hummingbird wings, slim build, and is about 5' 4".**

**Personality: Sweet, caring, hates killing, hardly ever fights back**

**Powers/Abilities: Can shrink, and turn invisible.**

There wasn't that much information, but that was fine with Emerald. Blinking, she says. "What does you files say?"

**Venom POV:**

Listening to Emerald, she sighs and reads her file.

**Experiment 4623**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Female**

**Hybrid: Human/ Black Mamba**

**Appearance: Black hair, dark brown eyes, tall (5' 6"), lean, and dark tan skin.**

**Personality: Silent, vicious, manipulative**

**Powers: Super speed, retractable venomous fangs**

Before she could say anything, Trixie cut her off.

**Trixie POV:**

**Experiment 3429**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Hybrid: Human/ Gray Fox**

**Appearence: Brown hair, hazel eyes, slightly tan**

**Personality: Playful, sneaky, a prankster**

**Powers: Can turn into a fox, illusions**

She read her's quickly quite hyper. "Cleo' s turn." Trixie sings happily.

**Cleo POV:**

She sighs knowing that she had no choice. Finally, she reads.

**Experiment 5916**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Hybrid: Human/ Lion**

**Appearence: Strawberry Blonde hair, Green Eyes, Tan Skin**

**Personality: Smart, Cautious, Logical**

**Powers: Turning into a lion, super strength**

Once she finishes, she looks over at Crystal expectantly. "Your turn Crys." She says.

**Crystal POV:**

"Really, I never would have guessed." She sarcastically before reading her own files.

**Experiment 2371**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Female**

**Hybrid: Human/ Letter Winged Kite**

**Appearence: Blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, white and black wings**

**Personality: Sarcastic, disobedient, protective**

**Powers: Locating/Controlling Crystals/ Precious Metals, Reading/Controlling Minds, Telekinesis, Changing her appearance**

_"Read your's Max." _She tells her friend mentally.

**Maximum POV:**

She rolls her eyes and reads her papers.

**Experiment 1253** **(Maximum Ride)**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Female**

**Hybrid: Human/ Peregrine Falcon**

**Appearence: Light brown hair with blonde and red streaks, brown eyes, brown/white wings**

**Personality: Sarcastic, Disobedient, Protective, Harsh**

**Powers: The Voice, Super Speed, Breathing Underwater, Controlling the Elements**

Once Max finished reading she says. "Okay Infinity, why don't we get some rest and decide what to do next in the morning?" A series of responses come back, so they all fall asleep in the end.

* * *

**Now you know how each of the characters kind of are. Sorry it took so long to update, but I hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
